Hinata's Treat
by Sgamer82
Summary: As is sometimes the custom, a certain girl tries giving a gift to a certain boy that she likes. But things may or may not go as well as she hopes.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the series of _Naruto_, nor the characters of Uzumaki Naruto or Hyuga Hinata. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and any and all others who own them.

**July 29, 2007 - **I recently did a re-write of this fic. No content was removed or changed too dramatically. I mostly just re-typed it and cleaned up wordings and typos I spotted now that I had missed then.

* * *

**_NARUTO  
HINATA'S TREAT_**  
BY  
Sgamer82

She hid behind the tree. Watching. Clutching the small bag tightly in her hand.

This was where his cell often trained. Often, she would come by to see that the other two had left, and he was there alone, training on. His near limitless stamina allowing him to keep on when most others would have collapsed.

She watched, and tried everything she could to muster enough courage to go over there and speak to him. He kept at his practice, delivering one-two punches to the log in front of him. After a full minute he stopped and turned around. He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked mighty pleased with himself. Then, to her surprise, he spotted her.

"Huh?" he asked, wondering what he say, but then he smiled, "Hey! Hinata!"

Hyuga Hinata wanted to hide behind the tree. But before she could move, Uzumaki Naruto had already begun walking towards her. Her hand clutched the strings tying the bag closed even more tightly This was it. Now or never.

"Um… um… Hello…" Hinata said in a barely audible whisper.

"What'cha doin' here?" Naruto asked.

"Um… um…" Hinata began to blush deep red. Naruto just stood there, he'd long since learned that Hinata sometimes took a while to get to the point and say something. He figured it would be courteous to at least wait for the answer. In lieu of speaking, though, she thrust out the bag she held and handed it to Naruto.

"These… these… are… for you." Hinata whispered, blushing even more.

"A gift?" Naruto asked in surprise, "Wow. Thanks! What's the occasion?"

"Um… nothing special…" Hinata said. She looked on nervously as Naruto untied the bag and looked inside. His mouth opened wide with delight.

"Chocolate! Wow! Thanks Hinata! It looks good!" he exclaimed happily. Hinata couldn't hold back her own smile as Naruto dug into the bag and pulled out a small piece of the candy inside. Without hesitation he popped the treat into his mouth and swallowed it with a loud gulp. With even less hesitation, he began to gag and cough until he spit the candy back up and onto the ground.

"Whoa!" he cried out, "Those things don't taste right!" he ate another one to be sure and reacted the same way.

"Oh! N-Naruto-kun! I'm-I'm so sorry!" Hinata replied.

"It's okay." he told her, "It's not your fault. It happens. You just bought a bad batch, is all."

"Y-yeah… that's what happened…" Hinata said, looking sadly at the ground.

It wasn't what happened at all. Hinata had spent most of her morning in her family home's kitchen, preparing the chocolates for Naruto. She had even dismissed the servants so she could do the cooking herself. In hindsight, Hinata realized she probably should've eaten one herself before taking them to Naruto.

"Hinata…" Naruto said as he noticed Hinata's gloomier than usual expression, "You didn't buy these, did you?"

Hinata looked at him in surprise. How had he guessed?!

The fact was, Naruto had noticed something very special about Hinata in that moment.

She was a horrible liar.

Hinata answered Naruto's question with a shake of her head.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said, awkwardly, "I-I didn't mean to insult you or anything."

"N-no! Naruto-kun, that's not-" but he didn't let Hinata finish.

"There's only one way to make it up to you!" Naruto shouted, interrupting Hinata.

He took a handful of chocolates out of the bag and stuffed his face. Handful by handful, he gulped down every piece of candy in the bag until it was empty.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried. He had said he didn't like them. What was he doing?

When the last of the chocolate had gone down Naruto's throat, he looked at Hinata and tried incredibly hard not to show how close he was to vomiting.

"Naruto-kun! Why did you do that?" Hinata asked.

"You made them for me, right?"

Hinata nodded.

"Well, I couldn't let a nice gift like that go to waste!" he said, managing a smile.

Hinata could not help smiling back.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Hey, I got an idea! There's this great ramen place Iruka-sensei takes me to. I think some ramen is just the thing to settle my stomach. Wanna come with me?"

Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin. Go out for food… with _Naruto?!_

"Um… Um…" she began to blush again as well as twiddle her thumbs nervously. Finally she took a deep breath and muttered out an "Okay."

"Let's go, then!" Naruto said as he began marching towards the village. Hinata was right behind, trying to keep pace. In that moment, she was happier than she had ever been. She blushed a little whenever Naruto turned to look at her to make sure she was still behind him.

As they headed to Naruto's favorite restaurant, Hinata thought to herself that this had turned out to be a very wonderful day.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **The idea for this story came about after reading _Sgt. Frog_, volume 2. In one chapter of it, I learned that a common Japanese tradition for Valentine's Day is for a girl to give a boy she likes chocolate. From there came the idea of the boy eating bad chocolate made just for him, despite its bad taste. It could've gone with any series/couple. But such an awkward yet sincere gesture like that was something I most easily pictured Naruto doing. Plus, NaruHina is one of the few ships I'm actually on board with. 

Incidentally, the boy getting the chocolates in that _Sgt. Frog_ chapter has the family name of "Hinata" (given name is Fuyuki).


End file.
